1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a structure of a display panel, in particular, to a display panel which has electrostatic protection.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, most thin film transistor liquid crystal displays include an active element array substrate, color filter and backlight module. The active element array substrate is formed by disposing the thin film transistor on the substrate, and the thin film transistor is used to control the voltage of sub-pixel to adjust the deflection angle of a crystal molecule and then determine the grey scale of the sub-pixel through a polarizer, emitting the sub-pixel with red, blue and green color to form an image.
In general, in the processing procedure of fabricating a thin film transistor liquid crystal display, each step may result in static electricity charges accumulation. When the static electricity charges existing in the active element array substrate accumulate to such extent, the static electricity accumulation always causes massive electro-static discharge, which makes the internal elements or wires become damaged or punctured. Therefore, it is more and more important to make electrostatic protection in a display.